Thank you For Everything
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: Cerita Kurapika dengan Kuroro yang selalu di bayangi oleh sang dewa kematian putih berkode "Killua"


Hai-hai Minna! Meski kepepet tapi Kay tetep pengen ikut meriahin acara KuroPika week! Ngak papa 'kan? Sebelum membaca, Kay anjurin untuk **membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sedih atau lembut.**

** Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter **pasti punya** Yoshihiro Togasi-sama.**

**Pairing : **karna Kay cuma rela **Kurapika **jadi punya aniki, jadi **KuroFemKura **yang pasti.

**Genre : Romance **juga **Tragedi**

**Author : **author terkece sepanjang zaman, **Kay Inizaki-chan **(audience muntah-muntah)

**XxX**

Namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Umurku saat ini 17 tahun. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Aku adalah anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara. Namun kami bertiga hidup terpisah. Kakakku, Karl, belajar di Jerman. Adikku, Grase, tinggal bersama ibuku di New York. Dan di sinilah aku, tinggal bersama ayahku di Jepang.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih, namanya Kuroro Lusifer. Dia tampan, cerdas, menawan, berpostur tubuh ideal, bermata onix, berambut hitam, memiliki lambang aneh di dahinya, sedikit jail, namun juga dingin. Dia termasuk cowok yang sangat popular. Jadi tak jarang aku mendapatkan terror dari para fans girlnya yang gila itu. Tapi, meski begitu aku tetap mencintainya bagaimana pun juga. Kami pacaran dari kelas 2 SD, loh… kalian percaya? Percaya tidak percaya namun itulah kenyataannya.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit jantung. Karena itu aku sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit yang tentu saja di temani Kuroro. Mustahil ayahku. Karena ia lebih peduli pada pekerjaannya di banding putri satu-satunya ini. Namun aku merasa bersyukur karena memiliki Kuroro, Gon, Senritsu dan Leorio.

Suatu hari, seseorang datang secara tiba-tiba di hadapanku dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah dewa kematian. Rambut serta pakaiannya serba putih. Ia juga selalu membawa sebuah sabit di tangannya. Namanya adalah Killua. Nama itu katanya hanya kode. Aku percaya bahwa dia adalah dewa kematian karena ia selalu datang dan pergi sekejap mata dan hanya aku yang bisa melihanya. Ia mungkin teman yang cukup menyenangkan untuk ngobrol. Tapi yang tak ku suka darinya adalah kedatangannya menandakan bahwa waktuku makin berkurang. Walau sebenarnya aku tak takut denagan kematian... namun tetap saja itu sangat menggangu. Dan ini adalah cerita di detik-detik terakhirku.

**Thank You For Everything**

"Waktumu tinggal 3 bulan." ujar seorang dewa kematian. Aku hanya diam menanggapi, karena mustahil aku merespon kata-katanya di tengah para pelayan yang hendak menyambutku.

"Mari, nona Kurapika!" ucap supir yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah seraya membukakan pintu limusin hitam di depanku. Aku hanya diam seraya masuk ke kendaraan itu.

"Selamat belajar, nona Kurapika!" ucap para pelayan yang berjejer rapi serempak seraya menundukan kepala padaku. Tiba-tiba Killua kembali muncul dan kini telah duduk di sampingku. Sedang supirku mulai menjalankan limusin ini.

"Ingat ya. 3 Bulan!" ujarnya lagi. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menempelkannya di telinga kiriku. Berpura-pura berbicara dengan seseorang.

"iya, iya, 3 bulan. Puas?" tanyaku jutek. Killua hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tak terasa, ya!" Ujarku menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama 3 bulan ini?" tanya killua.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, sebelum'pergi' aku ingin bertemu Kak Karl dan Grase dulu."

"Oh…. Lalu ibumu?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Mana mungkin dia peduli. Aku 'pergi' pun tak akan jadi masalah baginya." ucapku sedikit cemberut.

"Jangan begitu. Biar seperti itu sebenarnya dia sayang padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sedikit menoleh.

"Mungkin." balasnya dengan wajah innocent.

"Hn, ya, terserah kau sajalah." balasku sweatdrop.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku ada urusan yang lain."

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Biasalah…. Dewa kematian banyak tugasnya." ucapnya sok.

"Ya, sudah. Terserah kau sajalah." balasku malas seraya memasukan handphoneku ke saku rok biruku. Seketika itu juga limusin ini berhenti. Ku lihat supirku berputar dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Silahkan,nona!" ujarnya memberi hormat. Aku langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Tepatnya belakang gedung kelas 2. Kuterobos semak belukar hingga aku sampai di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Pushhi, Catty!" panggilku. lalu muncullah dua ekor kucing kecil yang manis. Aku menumpahkan sesuatu di hadapan mereka. Sontak mereka pun melahap benda itu yang sebenarnya makanan kucing.

"Hahahaha. Enak, ya?" ucapku tertawa kecil sambil berjangkok memperhatika mereka.

"Mereka lucu, ya! Sepertimu." ucap seseorang bersuara barito yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Tak tahu sudah semerah apa kini wajahku.

"Ku-kuroro?" desisku terkejut dengan sedikit rona.

"Hai! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya meletakkan dagunya di pundakku.

"Hm… baik." balasku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo ke kelas!" ajaknya tersenyum. Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

**XxX**

"Selamat pagi nona Kuruta. Waktumu tinggal 2 bulan 20 hari." sapa Killua di kamarku.

"Kau ini….. kenapa terus mengejutkan ku, sih? Tidak bisa apa pakai peringatan dulu?" ucapku kesal .

"Hehehehehehe. Iya deh. Maaf!" ucapnya innocent.

"Kalau aku mati duluan sebelum 2 bulan 20 hari bagaimana?" tanyaku masih kesal seraya mengambil tas di atas mejaku. "Killua! Kau ini benar-benar dewa kematian'kan!"

"Te-tentu saja." Ucap Killua.

"Berarti kau bisa melihat masa depan'kan!"

"Tentu saja." jawab Killua.

"Ayo ramal aku!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Eh ta-tapi tidak bisa terlalu jauh dan hanya berupa kiasan….." ujarnya.

"Sudahlah! Tak apa!" ucapku memaksanya.

"Ya-ya sudah, deh." ucapnya mengeluarkan beberapa kartu. Kartu-kartu itu berputar mengelilinginya.

"Nah, ambil salah satu!" perintahnya. Aku pun menurut dan mengambil sebuah kartu yang bentuknya tak dapat ku jelaskan.

"Perlihatkan padaku!" perintahnya lagi. Aku pun menyodorkan kartu tersebut.

"Hm…" gumamnya memperhatikan kartu itu. "Suara derap akan menunjukan sebuah permata yang sangat indah."

"Apa artinya?" tanyaku memasang pose berfikir.

"Manaku tahu….. kan aku sudah bilang." ujarnya menatapku malas.

"Nona, sarapannya sudah siap!" ucap kepala pelayan mengetuk pintuku.

"I-Iya. Aku segera kesana." balasku bergegas. Ku putar knop pintu kamarku. Dan ku dapati seorang wanita berwajah segar menatapku ramah.

"Apa ayah sudah berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Belum, beliau masih sarapan di meja makan." Jelasnya. "Mari, nona!" ujarnya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan tasku. Aku pun memberikannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dapat ku lihat ayah makan sendirian di meja makan sebesar itu dalam keheningan.

"Selamat pagi, ayah!" sapaku sedikit membungkuk.

"Pagi!" balas ayahku tampak melihatku sedikit pun. Aku merasa kecewa dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Aku sangat merindukan ayahku yang dulu.

Aku duduk di sisi sebelah ayahku dan mulai menyantap makananku.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu?" ucap ayahku membuatku terkejut. Dia menanyakan tentang diriku? Yang benar?

"Baik, ayah. Nilai Kurapika tidak buruk."

"Lalu kesehatanmu?"

"Kurapika baik-baik saja, ayah." balasku masih terheran-heran.

"Syukurlah." ucapnya pelan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengembangkan senyuman terbaikku. Sungguh aku sangat menantikan senyuman ayah yang di tunjukan khusus untukku.

"Nah, Kurapika. Ayah pergi dulu!" pamit ayahku seraya berdiri.

"Ya, hati-hati, ayah!" balasku sedikit menunduk. Ku tatap ke pergian ayahku di ikuti para pelayan dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kemudian aku kembali menyantap sarapanku.

**XxX**

Bel berbunyi untuk ke dua kalinya. Saat-saat yang di tunggu seluruh siswa pun tiba.

"Kuroro, Kurapika. Ayo kita segera ke kantin!" ajak Gon penuh semangat.

"Hahahahaha. Iya, ya, inikan giliranku untuk mentraktirmu coklat." tawa Kuroro.

"Curang! Masa Cuma Gon." Protesku merengut. Kuroro mencubit pipiku.

"Iya-iya. Kau juga Kurapika-chan!" ucapnya dengan tatapan gemas. Sedang Senritsu yang ada di sebelah Gon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eh….. Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke kamar kecil. " pamitku seraya berdiri. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka dan langsung berjalan di lorong kelas 3 yang saat ini agak sepi karena semua siswa lebih memilih untuk ke kantin.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Killua lagi-lagi mengejutkanku. Aku meraih handphoneku.

"Killua! Sudah berapa kali ku ingatkan kau untuk jangan mengejutkanku, sih?" ucapku emosi.

"Tenanglah! Kau takkan mati sebelum 2 bulan 20 hari." ujarnya menutup kedua telinganya. Langkahku langsung terhenti ketika seorang siswi dari kelas 2 menghadangku di ikuti rombongannya. Dia adalah Neon Norstand. Gadis berambut pink yang terkenal manis namun manja. Ia menatapku denagn serigai yang menyebalkan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Killua.

"Sudah, mahluk asing tak perlu tahu." ujarku.

"Uh… dasar cewek aneh!" kesal Killua. Tiba-tiba Neon menujukku.

"Kau! Kakak kelas aneh dengan rambut kuning! Kakak kelas tidak cantik, lemah, penyakitan, sok pintar, berdada rata…. Aku tantang kau untuk lomba lari!" bentaknya dengan nada menantang. Aku menurunkan sedikit handphoneku. Terdengar suara Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Perempatan sudah tersebar di kepalaku.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanyaku emosi dengan nada yang ku tahan.

"Ku tantang kau! Jika kau kalah…. Jauhi Kuroro selamanya!"

BUK!

Aku memukul dinding di sebelah kiriku dan melesat tepat di depan Killua.

"Baik! Aku terima tantanganmu!",Killua berhenti tertawa dan menatapku terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Killua.

"Diam dan perhatikan!" kataku pelan namun dapat di dengar Killua. "Kau bilang aku tak akan 'pergi' sebelum waktunya 'kan!"

**XxX**

"Hoi Kurapika! Kau masuk rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Kuroro ketika aku baru sadar.

"Ku-Kuroro!" panggilku mencoba bangun. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau koma 1 minggu gara-gara lari tahu!" ucap Kuroro kesal seraya menjitak kepalaku.

DEG! Satu minggu? Berarti waktuku….

"Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro kesal membuyarkan lamunanku. "Balas kata-kataku!"

"Habis aku kesal pada Neon." ucapku memegangi kepala korban dari jitakan kekasihku itu.

"Kenapa kau turuti? Kau tahukan, masalah tidak akan selesai bila kau mendengarkan orang seperti dia!"

"Biar saja." ucapku merengut.

"Dasar! Memang apa gunanya sih menuruti kata-kata orang sepertinya? Hasilnya?" tanyanya mengupas apel.

"Aku yang menang."

"Bukan itu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau katai bodoh?" tanyaku menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu saja kau."

"Menyebalkan! Aku menuruti kata-katanya karena aku kesal pada Neon. Dia mengatakan aku tak cocok bersanding denganmu karena aku tidak cantik, lemah, penyakitan, sok pintar, berdada rata!" ucapku kesal.

"Kau memang tidak cantik…" ucap Kuroro.

"Kau…" desisiku kesal.

"Tapi kau manis.." potongnya. "Kau tidak lemah, karena kau dapat menahan rasa sakit akibat penyakitmu itu. Kau tidak sok pintar, karena kau memang pintar. Kau memang penyakitan, karena itu aku akan lebih sering di dekatmu. Kau memang berdada rata, tapi aku tulus mencintaimu." ujarnya. Aku diam.

"Tenaglah! Aku tak akan berpaling darimu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa… kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku benar-benar berpaling darimu?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada santai. Aku cemberut.

"Ya sudah! Berpaling saja sana! Jadikan saja para fans gilamu itu sebagai penggantiku!" ucapku dengan sangat kesal.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ku gigit bibir bawahku dengan gemetar. Ku remas seprai putih di tanganku.

CUP

Tiba-tiba ia mengecup bibirku dengan sangat lembut.

SLASH….

Sontak pipiku memerah. Jantungku berdegup sanagat kencang.

"Tenanglah! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku lembut. Aku tersenyum getir. Di saat-saat seperti inilah ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu. Seandainya aku bisa… Dapat ku lihat Killua yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kuroro. Ia menatapku lirih.

"Waktumu tinggal 2 bulan 13 hari." ucapnya padaku. Kemudian ia kembali pergi. Aku menatap Kuroro.

"Kuroro, kalau aku mati….. apa kau akan mencari penggantiku? " tanyaku menahan air mata.

"Bicara apa kau?" tanya Kuroro terkejut. Aku pun menangis. Kuroro memelukku. Ku benamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Kurapika! Kau tak akan mati! Kita sudah 10 tahun bersama. Untuk seterusnya pun kita akan terus bersama!" ucapnya mencoba menenagkanku. Aku pun terus menagis di dadanya. Ia mengelus puncak kepalaku. Aku pun menghentikan tangisku.

"Kau jelek saat menagis!" tawa Kuroro mengelus kepalaku.

ZRAAAAK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit ini. Ku lihat semua sahabatku ada di sana.

"Ah! Maaf! Kami menggangu, ya?" tanya Senritsu menggoda kami.

"Ti-tidak, kok!" balasku blushing.

"Kurapika! Ini untukmu!" ucap Gon seraya meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di atas ranjangku.

"Terimakasih, Gon, Senritsu!" ucapku tersenyum.

"Ehem!"

"Dokter Leorio?"ku sedikit terkejut.

"Hai Kurapika! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, begitulah!" jawabku.

"Ehem! Saatnya kau istirahat!" dehemnya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi tapian!" potongnya.

"Nah, Kurapika, kami pergi dulu!" pamit Kuroro berdiri dan hendak keluar. Aku menahan tangannya.

"Maaf, dokter! Tapi biarkan Kuroro di sini!" pintaku. Leorio berfikir sejenak.

" Baiklah! Tapi kau harus istirahat!" ucapnya melangkah keluar di ikuti para sahabatku.

"Nah sekarang kau tidurlah!" perintah Kuroro seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi….." ia menghentikan kata-kataku dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Aku diam mengerti.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" ucapnya tersenyum sangat manis.

**XxX**

'Payah!'

'Pecundang!'

'Aku heran kenapa Kuroro mau jadi pacarmu.'

'Jauhi dia!'

'Dasar parasit! Kau mendekatinya hanya untuk memanfaatnya 'kan!'

DEG!

Mataku terbelalak tiba-tiba. Aku segera bangun. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja.

SLAASH….

Pipiku memerah saat melihat Kuroro tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk sambil memegangi tanganku.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya tentang dirimu yang sebentar lagi akan mati?" tanya Killua lagi-lagi muncul.

"Aku tak mau mengatakannya." Jawabku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut dia akan merasa tertekan." ucapku menatap kuroro.

"Bukannya kau…. Yang merasa tertekan?" tanya Killua. Aku diam.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar. Gara-gara dia aku jadi takut mati. Aku takut berpisah dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ucapku.

"Hmn…. Kurapika! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo pulang, Kuroro-kun!" ajakku.

**XxX**

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika!" sapa Senritsu saat kami bertemu di perkarangan sekolah.

"selamat pagi juga, senritsu!" balasku.

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"SENIOR KURAPIKA!" panggil seseorang membulatkan mataku.

"Ne-Neon?" desisku tak percaya. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Perasaanku saja apa aku memang salah dengar?" ucap Killua yang seperti biasa muncul.

"Kemarilah, senior! Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu!" teriaknya.

"A-aku pergi dulu, ya, Senritsu!" pamitku berlari kearah Neon di ikuti Killua.

"Ada apa. Neon?" tanyaku pada adik kelas berambut pink itu.

"Kemarilah senior! Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu!" ucapnya menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sebuah tempat. Gang sekolah.

"Ada apa, Neon?" tanyaku menatapnya curiga. Di kanan kiriku adalah gedung dan di belakangku merupakan tembok.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Neon mendorong tubuhku.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku mencoba kembali berdiri. Kemudian ku lihat anggota Neon datang dan menatapku tajam.

"Kau! Sudah berapa kali kau ku ingatkan! Kenapa kau masih mendekati Kuroro?" tanyanya membentakku. Killua hanya diam menatap kejadian ini.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" tanyaku. "Kenapa? Kau iri dengan hubunganku dan Kuroro?" tanyaku sinis. Ia memepetkan tubuhku di dinding tembok dengan kasar.

"Kau mendekatinya karena ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya kan!" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mencintainya dengan tulus."

"TIDAKKAH KAU MERASA EGOIS?" bentaknya. Akhirnya ia menagis. Aku diam. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Air mata terus menetes dari mata shappirenya.

"Ne-Neon…."

"Kau ini punya perasaan atau tidak, sih?" potongya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kalau kau masih mendekatinya sama saja kau menyakitinya!" ucapnya memegangi bahuku dan merundukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu perihal penyakitmu. Apa kau tidak **memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah kau mati nanti?**" tanyanya. Aku diam. Perasaanku bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum. Hal seperti itu benar-benar tak pernah ku pikirkan.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya! Bila kau mati nanti! Itu sama saja kau menyakitinya!" bentaknya menangis tertunduk di hadapanku. Aku bergetar.

"PIKIRKAN! PIKIRKAN PERASAANNYA!" bentaknya lagi.

PLAK

Ia menamparku. Aku diam. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ku tatap wajah Neon yang penuh air mata.

BYUUR

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari teman Neon menyimburkan air ke tubuhku di susul tepung dan telur.

"Rasakan ini!" ucap mereka mencaci makiku seraya terus melempariku. Aku diam dan terus bergetar. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja.

"Nah! Lakukan sesuka kalian!" ujar Neon pada segerombolan laki-laki yang ku tahu bukan dari sekolah ini dan baru kusadari kehadirannya. Mungkin itu karena aku merasa terlalu syok dengan kata-kata Neon.

Mereka menghampiriku dengan serigai yang mengerikan.

"GYAAA…" teriakku saat mereka mulai memaksa membuka bajuku. Aku sangat takut. Killua tetap diam. Namun pandangannya tampak sangat kesal.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang. Suaranya tampak tak asing bagiku. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa laki-laki itu karena aku benar-benar merasa sangat takut. Gerombolan laki-laki bejat di hadapanku pun berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka. Merobek bajuku.

"Kalian! Jangan berani-berani kalian menyentuh gadis itu!"

"Hah… hanya seekor nyamuk.

BAK

"Hah!"

"Au!"  
>BRUK<p>

"Ugh!"  
>BRAK<p>

"La-lari!"  
>DESH<br>BUK

Setelah itu ku dengar suara derap langkah kaki. Tiba-tiba aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Ku tatap darah di tanganku dengan mata membulat. Setelah itu degan bergetar ku peluk lututku dengan sangat erat.

"Ku-Kurapika!" panggil seseorang bersuara barito. Ku dongkakan kepalaku.

"Ku-Kuroro…." Panggilku bergetar.

"Ka-Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir namun mencoba tetap tenang. Sontak aku memeluk lehernya dan menangis.

"Ku-Kuroro! Kuroro! A-Aku sangat takut!" teriakku di lehernya.

"Te-tenaglah! Sudah ada aku di sini!" ujarnya membalas pelukanku dan mengelus kepala blondeku yang sudah bercampur dengan telur dan tepung. Ia melepaskan pelukanku. Di selimuti tubuhku dengan jas biru tuanya. Setelah itu ia menggendongku ala bridal style. Sedang aku terus terisak dan memeluk lehernya.

Pria bermata onix itu berjalan di lorong kelas 3, hendak membawaku ke UKS. Ia mengidahkan teriakan para fans gilanya yang protes. Sesekali aku kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Astaga Kuroro! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang guru pada pemuda bermata onix ini.

"Dia di bully." Jawab Kuroro datar.

"Sebaiknya cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" perintah guru itu. Namun melihatku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah ia mengurunkan niatnya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke dokter!"

**XxX**

"Syukurlah dia tak apa!"

"Lalu…. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia hanya syok. Tapi itu cukup berbahaya. Dia selamat saja ini sudah sebagai keajaiban."

"Memang! Dasar anak-anak SMA itu keterlaluan!"

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Dapat ku dengar suara guruku, Kuroro, serta Leorio yang berbincang tak jauh dariku.

"Ah, Kurapika, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kuroro menghampiriku saat menyadari aku telah siuman. Aku sedikit terbatuk.

"Ku-Kuroro? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku lemah. Namun dapat ku lihat ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku menolongmu saat kau di bully. Senritsulah yang memberi tahuku keberadaan mu."

"Kuroro, aku mau pulang." ujarku tersenyum lemah.

"Baik. Akan ku antar kau sampai rumah." potong guruku. Lalu Kuroro kembali menggendongku.

**XxX**

"No-Nona Kurapika! Kau tak apa?" tanya kepala pelayan padaku yang saat ini berada di punggung Kuroro.

"Aku tak apa." balasku tersenyum manis. "Nah sekarang bisa kau turunkan aku, tuan Lusifer!" pintaku blushing karena aku berada di gendongannya di saksikan guru dan para pelayanku.

"Baik." balasnya hendak menurunkanku dari punggungnya. "Ah…. Aku berubah fikiran." ucapnya kembali menaikannku.

"Ku-Kuroro!" ujarku kesal dan blushing. Tampak para pelayanku hanya senyam-senyum melihat hal ini.

"Tolong tunjukan kamar nona Kuruta ini." pinta Kuroro. Kepala pelayanku membimbingnya.

"Nah! Turunkan aku!" pintaku lagi pada Kuroro dengan sikap lembut yang ku paksakan.

"Iya-iya, nona Kuruta!" ucapnya menurunkanku.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, ya!" ujarnya sedikit membungkuk sehingga sejajar denganku dan menatap mata aquaku.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terimakasih! Maaf merepotkan!" ucapku blushing.

"Setelah ini istirahat, jangan lupa makan!" ucapnya mengatur dan segera berlalu.

"Aku mengerti, tuan Lusifer!" balasku tersenyum manis. Ku tatap ke pergiannya di ikuti para pelayan. Seandainya bila aku mati nanti ada yang mendampingi. Ya…. Tentu saja bukan dewa kematian putih itu. Tiba-tiba mataku berkaca-kaca tanpa ku sadari.

"Nona!" panggil seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Um… a-aku ingin mandi, setelah itu akau akan langsung tidur. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" ucapku memasuki kamarku yang di domonasi warna putih itu. Aku langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ku basuh wajahku denagn air ku tatap mata aquaku lewat cermin.

"Kau tak apa, Kurapika!" tanya Killua yang muncul di cermin. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, aku tak apa."

"Maaf tidak bisa menolongmu tadi. Seandainya aku bukan roh, pasti aku akan menolongmu."

"Hm, ya. Terimakasih atas niat baikmu. Sekarang bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanyaku. Setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi.

Aku diam. Ku basuh kembali wajahku dengan air. Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku menubrukkan punggungku di dinding. Lalu perlahan merosot. Ku benamkan kepalaku di antara lutut dan kembali terisak.

'Kuroro, maaf! Tapi aku harus melepaskanmu. Aku tak mau sampai menyakiti perasaanmu bila aku mati nanti. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu **aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku**'

**XxX**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, pelaku bullyku mendapat skors selama 1 minggu dari sekolah. Mungkin orang-orang menganggap apa yang Neon lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Namun bagiku tidak. Dialah yang benar. Mungkin orang-orang berfikir harusnya aku marah. Namun mereka salah. Karena akulah yang salah. Kalau saja Neon tidak membangunkan mimpi indahku bersama Kuroro. Hal yang tak ku inginkan akan terjadi padanya.

"Kurapika!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh. Saat ini kami berada di belakng gedung kelas 2. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?", aku diam. Ku hirup napas dalam-dalam seraya menyiapkan kata-kata dan mental.

"Ku-Kuroro. Aku tahu hal ini sangat mendadak. Aku senang selama ini karena kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk bersamaku. Tapi…. Maaf!... aku ingin berpisah denganmu!" ujarku menahan diri untuk tidak menagis. Walau sebenarnya jantungku serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum.

"Ka…kau bercandakan!" ujar kuroro tak percaya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa? Apa aku membuatmu marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Malah aku merasa senang denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau berpisah denganku?", aku diam. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak mau menatap wajahnya. Aku hendak melangkah. Namun ia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Kurapika! Ku mohon! Tarik kata-katamu!", aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Dan berhasil mendorongnya hingga beberapa cm. "Katakan! Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Kau…" gumamku kecil namun dapat di dengarnya.

"Huh?"

"Kaulah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini! Kau lah yang membuatku harus di terror setiap hari! Kau lah yang membuatku harus di bully! Kaulah yang membuatku harus kehilangan banyak waktu!" teriakku frustasi. Ia diam. Tampak matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Merasa bersalahkah kau? Kalau begitu, jauhi aku! Tinggalkan aku! Jangan lagi kau pedulikan aku! Anggaplah kau tak pernah menggenalku!", bentakku. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit.

"Baik! Maafkan aku!" ujarnya melangkah pergi. Ingin rasanya aku mengejarnya. Mungkin itu juga hal yang di inginkannya. Langkah demi langkahnya serasa sangat berat bagiku. Setelah tak terlihat, aku menabrakkan tubuhku di pohon besar ini. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tak menangis.

"Tak apakah, kalau berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Killua yang berada di balik pohon ini. Aku mengelus Pusshi yang melompat ke arahku.

"Ya, dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku.

"Biasa, dewa kematian banyak urusannya. Apalagi setelah kematian dari 3 nyawa yang ku jaga."

"Oh…" responku. "Bisa… Kau ambil nyawaku sekarang?" tanyaku menghentikan tawa kecilnya.

PLAAK

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentakku sambil memegangi pipiku.

"Kau! Kau gadis terbodoh yang pernah ku temui! Seenaknya saja kau meminta hal itu!" ucapnya menarik kerah seragamku.

"Memang apa yang salah!"

"Kalau itu terjadi sama saja kau mati sia-sia! Apa kau tak ingin membahagiakan orang-orang di sekelilingmu?"

"DIAM! Kau tak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti! Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana persaan orang-orang yang menyayangimu!"  
>"YA! Aku memang tidak tahu! Karena tak ada orang yang menyayangiku! Dewa kematiam sepertimu tak akan pernah mengerti!" bentakku makin keras.<p>

"KAU!PIKIRKAN JUGA ORANG-ORANG YANG AKAN MERASA SAKIT BILA KAU MATI!" bentaknya. Aku diam. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Ku peluk lututku dan mulai terisak.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Bila aku lakukan itu… aku akan menyakiti perasaan mereka bila aku mati nanti."

"Setidaknya buat keberadaanmu mereka kenang!"

"Ta…. Tapi….."

"Kurapika!" panggil seseorang memotong kalimatku.

"Gon?" desisiku. Kulihat Gon berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiriku.

"Kurapika! Host! Kuroro! Host! Atap kelas 3! Host-host!", belum sempat anak berambut hitam itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat yang di sebutkan Gon. Seakan melupakan konsekuensinya, dengan cepat ku naiki tangga menuju atap. Dan dapat ku lihat Kuroro duduk termenung menatap langit di pagar gedung.

"Kuroro!" panggilku terengah. Ia menoleh.

"Kurapika!" panggilnya tak percaya. Matanya membulat. Ia berlari menghampiriku. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Namun Kuroro menagkapku dengan segera.

"Kurapika! Apa kau berlari untuk menemuiku?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Jangan mati, bego!" ucapku. Setelah itu semuanya terasa.

'Gelap'

Aku mencoba memperlihatkan mata aquaku. Aku dapat merasakan banyaknya alat penunjang kehidupan yang menacap di tubuhku. Air mataku meleleh ketika ku lihat Kuroro, ibu, ayah, kak Karl, dan Grase duduk di sekitarku dan tertidur lelap. Kemudian ku lihat Killua berdiri di sampingku. Ia menatapku lirih.

"Waktu mu tinggal 1 minggu." ujarnya kembali menghilang.

"Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro membuyarkan lamunanku. "Paman, bibi! Kurapika sudah sadar!" ucap Kuroro membangunkan seluruh keluarga tercintaku. Kemudian mereka mengerumuniku bagai semut dan memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" ujar ayahku.

"Kurapika!" panggil kak Karl.

"Kak Kurapika!" panggil Grase.

"Nak!" panggil ayah dan ibuku. Aku tersenyum dan melelehkan air mata. Oh Tuhan! Apa ini mimpi?

**XxX**

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" ucap Gon berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sangat merindukan mata aquamu itu!" ujar Senritsu.

"Yah, aku juga merindukan kalian!" balasku tersenyum manis.

"Ehm, maaf!" ucap seseotang memasuki kamar VIP ini.

"Ne-Neon!" ujarku tak percaya.

**XxX**

"Waktumu tinggal 3 hari lagi. Gunakanlah waktu ini sebaik mugkin. Selama itu aku tak akan muncul di hadapanmu. Semoga beruntung!" ucap Killua mengingatkan. Aku menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Jangan lupa jemput aku!"

"Tentu saja!" uajrnya menghilang. Seketika itu juga handphoneku bergetar.

**Ku tunggu kau di depan rumahmu**

**From : My Lusifer**

**XxX**

"Bagaimana? Apa hari ini kau senang?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum padaku. Saat ini kami berada d sebuah bukit setelah puas bersenang-senang.

"Ya." Balasku. Kemudian aku menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kuroro super heran. Aku tersenyum getir ke arahnya.

"Selamat hari Velentine dan hari Ulang tahun!" ujarku. Ia diam dan nampak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Hari Velentine dan Ulang tahunku kan masih lama!"

"Karena aku tak akan sempat!" ujarku terisak. Ia memelukku erat.

"Bicara apa kau! Kau tak kan mati, Kurapika!"

"Tidak, Kuroro! Sebentar lagi akau akan mati. Bahkan dewa kematian saja telah menjemputku." tangisku.

"Tidak, Kuarpika! Dengar! Besok aku akan ke Jerman dan aku akan pulang setelah 4 hari! Bertahanlah hingga hari itu!"

"Maaf. Kuroro! Tapi tak ada hari esok untukku! Maaf!" isakku. Ia memelukku maki erat.

"Tak akan ada yang membawamu Kurapika! Percayalah!"

**XxX**

Aku terbaring sendiri di kamar tidurku. Tampak killua sudah siap dengan sabitnya.

"Waktu mu habis!" ucapnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Maaf!" ujarnya

"Tak usah minta maaf!" ucapku menutup mata. "Cepat bawa aku!"

"Baik!"

**Thank You For Everything**

**End**

****Hoah... akhirnya selesai juga... Kay lega banget. Ini fic sad ending Kay yang pertama. Makasih buat panitia penyelenggara KuroPika week karena udah mau memperpanjang waktu hingga Kay akhirnya bisa berpastisipasi.

Kesan bikin fic ini sungguh luar biasa karena penuh perjuangan. Harus cepet-cepet dan mengorbankan banyak uang. Dan lagi Kay bakalan lebih sibuk minggu ini T^T.

Yang terpenting Kay mohon do'a kalian semua agar SMP Kay bisa mewakili Provinsi untuk kemah di tingkat Nasional (Sebenernya masih seleksi di tingkat kecamatan, sih).

O.K Kay merasa Kay udah kebanyaan ngomong, deh... kalo gitu langsung aja... Review!


End file.
